rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Lothorian Foryx
|text1=Humanoid |item2= |text2=Vampyre |item3= |text3=Vapor }} Lothorian Foryx, a vampyric noble from a small province in Vampyrium, came to Morytania in his prime on a quest to find new beginnigns as well as locate Lowerniel Drakan. Finding himself sufficiently stuck upon the plane of Gielinor, his mind was settled (once he'd gathered his senses) in forming his own colonization in Morytania under the eyes of the Drakan siblings. At present, he is one of the highest ranking nobles outside of the Sanguinesti, and within, holds political standing wthin House Drakan. He is played by the user Lothorian F, and is the patron of the Foryx Coven. Physical Attributes/Appearance "Humanoid" Form Body: Lothorian stands at a height of 5'10, which doesn't change between his two forms. In short, his skin is very, very pale and white; with an unblemished complexion. His ears are elongated, though not as horribly lengthy as an elves, and they match his face with a narrowed trait. The nails on his fingers stand at a length of about 3 centimeters. His body itself is light weight and very narrow and lithe, as all vyres are while occupying their humanoid form. Loth's weight is just around __. His arms, abdomen, thighs, and calves are visibly athletic, though not substantially muscular. As such, it contributes to the aforementioned lithe body and his fondness of agility. Face: Lothorian plays host to a very lean face, framed with his black hair twinged with platinum. His irises are known for their brilliant, cyanic blue shade (a genetic mutation passed down through his bloodline) also described as 'electric'. Full Form Body: Lothorian Foryx gains no height when shifting to this form from his prior, though he is viewed with extremely altered features. His skin holds a leathery texture and is quite pitch black; he's just your average vyre, after all. His nails (known as claws upon his fingers and talons for his toes) all reach 1 inch in length, all deathly sharp and darker than his skin. Loth's legs and arms maintain their muscular value, even strengthening more so, though they slim down greatly. His head is domed (the same as any other vyre) and smoothed to accommodate his over-large, batlike ears. And those aforementioned ears jump upwards with the insides a dark shade of violet, as well they provide excelled hearing. And finally you have Lothorian's wings, which, when spread fully, grant him a span of 19 feet in length (dismiss about 1 foot for his shoulders, making each wing 9 feet long). The 'arms' and 'fingers' of the wings are black, though the membrane within is the same, dark violet of his ears. Polished black 'nails' accommodate the 'fingers' of each wing. Running from each elbow to his armpits, the membrane attaching that portion of his arms to his sides is also the same colour as his wings and inner ears. Face: Loth's nose is pugged and scrunged in this form, occupying the center of his round face giving him access to a particularly powerful 'sniffer'. Directly beneath of it rests his grey lips, and inside of his mouth, all of his teeth would resemble nails or needles filed sharp. Those are made for ripping and tearing, a passion all vampyres share. His tongue within is a lengthy appendage, and a deep shade of blood red. Now, moving upward, Lothorian's eyes in this particular form are changed from the prior humanoid variant. The entire "ball" is electric blue; no whites, iris, pupil, or anything of the like. These glow more fiercely than ever, his sight enhanced beyond compare. Wardrobe "Humanoid" Form Loth has always had, and most often always continues to fill, a wonderful wardrobe full of aristocratic outfits used throughout the week. He never fails to maintain a pristine and regal image. It should be noted, however, that he most often partakes in his full form, and not as often the "humanoid". Full Form In his full form, Lothorian wears a silver coloured garb and silken pants, though the clothing itself is extremely tight across his chest with black silk flowing down from it, while the pants remain loose but accommodate his height. The leggings now end just mid-thigh in the current fashion of the Sanguinesti. He has two vambraces on his wrists, aside from this no other clothes are worn/appear while in full form besides that of the chest, abdomen, to the thighs and wrists. -Please see the Full Form Avatar in the gallery at the bottom of the page.- Combatative Style Tools of Use Chaotic Claws: Ever stylish and creative as he is, Lothorian manipulated the Ryzen Renegades claw design, having been gifted a suit long before by their benefactorial leader. Possessing the appropriate elemental "Chaos" gauntlets, he installed a set of retractable claws within (as well as a shield in the left gauntlet). These are loosed by a special ring attached to a spring inside of the tip of the index finger in each gauntlet (the shield release being in the middle finger for the left). Once the claws are loosed, the mechanism must be triggered again to "unlock" their fixed format as they're absorbed into the gauntlets once more. To add to the effects of the steel, Loth commissioned Dane Avery (whilst he was in the midst of repairs in Port Phasmatys) to add an inch of Silvthril to top off each of the three claws per hand, six total. These are currently on a displace case apon the mantle of his fireplace, right beneath the mounted Icyene wings on a blood-red, velvet plaque. Favoured Spells Lothorian prefers to use all of the ancient forms of magic, magic clearly being his strong suit when it comes to combat. He might have a touch of promise with a blade, but lacks the knack for range altogether...Magic however, that is his true domain and art form. Ancient Magic: Loth excels in two forms, those native to the Vampyre race; Blood and Shadow. He has quite perfected both variants. Necromancy: Lothorian, taught prior by the Mahjarrat Zenthos Dae, enacts this process ONLY when in dire need and uses such as an extreme necessity. He looks on with disdain in summoning the "undead", classified in his mind as zombies, skeletons, the usual "unfinished" necromantic creatures of the like...He prefers to use his ability to return those with true purpose to their original form, not creating a state of "undeath", but literally reviving them to their full living state. Despite his hatred of the "undead", he has been known (on occasion) to use one-three wights to do his bidding. And even more so now, in his growing age, he finds his prior "distaste" becoming obsolete...in which he is beginning to enjoy the company of the "undead" more and more often as of late. Lothorian's Favoured "Finishing" Move When provoked by an enemy, Lothorian will indeed be prone to fight back. Sometimes it won't even require that much, he'll simply spring upon prey. His most favoured combat "finisher" is holding the back of the target's head with one hand, and shoving the other forcefully through their throats and yanking out their trachea (windpipe). He then proceeds to drink the blood from the severed muscle like a cup, then throw it to the ground as the body crumples. Family Relations These individuals are Lothorian's relatives, organized in their individual categories by age/status (it varies). Parents *''Father'': Kordillus Foryx *''Mother'': Celene (Thranity) Foryx Grandparents *''Father's Father'': Volym Foryx *''Father's Mother'': Milesendred (Haze) Foryx *''Mother's Father'': Markus Thranity *''Mother's Mother'': Veronikah (Rosland) Thranity Siblings *''Brother'': Dei (Nosferat) Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''Brother'': Maric Foryx *''Sister'': Falicia Foryx Spouses *''1st Wife'': Ling (Kyline) Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''2nd Wife'': Das (Nourom) Foryx Children *''Daughter'': Melody Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''Son'': Damon Foryx *''Son'': Hawke Foryx *''Daughter'': Evina Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''Daughter'': Sophia Foryx *''Son'': Jarael (Caelaias) Foryx ~''Deceased''~ Progeny *Rosemarie Foryx *Elizabeth Moonshire Grandchildren *''Grandson'': Aden Foryx Uncles, Aunts, and Cousins *''Uncle'': Tytos Thranity *''Uncle'': Vexraxes Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''Aunt'': Ariana Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''Cousin'' (m): Sorin Foryx *''Cousin'' (m): Tybalt Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''Cousin'' (m): Bernard Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''Cousin'' (f): Saskia Foryx Residency Lothorian inhabits only one home, personally, and that would be his manor in Darkmeyer in the upper tier, in a cluster near the gates of Castle Drakan. Having acquired this through kind relations with Ranis Drakan (whose death was rather difficult for Loth to accept, their acquaintance close enough to be considered friends), Lothorian made it his home after the God Wars. The manor in the Sanguinesti houses only Lothorian and his immediate family. Manor du Foryx It's a simple building within the Upper Tier of the capitol. It stands two stories tall, counting the ground and second floor, and excluding the basement. The basement itself is used as a vault, containing family tomes and treasures alike, while the main, ground floor is used primarily as a greeting floor as it contains three sleeping coffins. The second floor makes up the dining room, the kitchen, the lounge, and the study. *See more regarding the coven's regency and lands here. Biography (PLEASE NOTE: The Lore behind Lothorian’s history delves partially into Vampyrium, as well as other parts of lore that haven’t been revealed or fully completed yet. Until such a time it is, the beginning portion of this Biography (“Life in Vampyrium”) is to be considered NON-CANON to the regular lore pertaining to Gielinor. When/if future updates are released that contradict the fantasy gaps filled in this biography, parts will be erased, modified, and/or changed within the literature. For now, though, it could be thought of as Fan Fiction) Life in Vampyrium The Birth of a Vampyre This story begins with the birthing of a child into a bleak hall upon a dark world. In a room illuminated by candles burning black, this tale unfolds as a vampyre’s life begins. Lothorian Volym Jameson Foryx, born by eventide to his mother Celene, came to life in a dreary province of Vampyrium known solely as Rosszindulat. As he arrived in his full form, the little vyre, once cleansed, was revealed to have black skin with magenta membrane; and he did, of course, carry the signature blue irises of his family’s line. He was immediately baptized in a large, ornate bowl of blood in honor of the ancestors whom the vampyres kept faith in. Leaving the dais of the sacred altar, he was taken immediately to the courtyard to be presented to his awaiting family. As time progressed, the Foryx found that this babe, unlike others, did neither cry nor screech. When blood was placed before him, he drank. When coddled by his parents, he cocked his head in mute recognition and gratitude. When held by his attendants, he observed…and he learned. And so a noble’s child grew. Rosszindulat, Lothorian’s Origin In this small section of the plane of Vampyrium where his family presided, Kordillus and Celene (Lothorian’s father and mother respectively) had fallen in line behind the Kordillus’ elder brother; Vexraxes, the king. Physically, this place of inhabitance was rugged and mountainous, and at the peak of Mount Árnyék, the range itself known as the Hosszadalmas, sat the Sötétkék Bastion. A flat and immensely wide, rocky plane started at the base of the ancient mountain range, leading out in all directions as far as the eye could see to the opposing rocky horizon. This plane itself was dead, and inhabited by a bleak forest of trees with blackened leaves known as the Denevérek-Fa (Batswood). The Foryx line, once tribal, had migrated here and declared a monarchy, shortly establishing the territory of Rosszindulat as something they referred to as a “kingdom”. During this time period, however, many other kingdoms were coming to life upon the vampyric plane. One of the largest and most powerful was that of the Drakan family, which lorded over the province directly bordering that of the Rosszindulat. Adolescence, Growth, and Change Unlike his elder brother, Dei, Lothorian led more of a scholarly childhood in itself. When he reached the age for his combat training to begin, as wars were frequent between provinces as of late, Loth forsook the training, and found himself drawn to the study of magic. While his brother grew in skill with his claws, Lothorian developed a more natural sense of personal willpower in the recesses of his mind. While, at the time, it merely seemed meditation to the young vampyre, he soon found his way into the archives his father’s magisters kept most sacred. Immediately he found himself drawn to the old tomes, for as he was a noble’s child, he was schooled in the art of writing and reading. Adapting quickly to the novels’ font of knowledge, Lothorian became fairly practiced in the art of lesser magic involving the schools of hematomancy and sciomancy (blood and shadow magic respectively). While he could do nothing more than warp these elements to the shape of a marble at this time, soon this skill would find itself more useful than he’d ever dare dreamed. One particular day, as a jest aimed at his elder brother, Loth thrust a little pellet of slightly ethereal shadow magic at the back of his brother’s head. Dei screamed in agony, the corrosive effects having singed his leathery skin (as dark as Lothorian’s own) a great portion. While Lothorian covered his tracks well, he understood that if he continued to openly practice his arts, someone would indeed make the connection. The Rejtett Helyen As the Sötétkék Bastion, the enormous castle Lothorian’s family dwelled within, was located atop Mount Árnyék, this proved a perfect coincidence for the young mage. Years having passed since his jape against Dei, Lothorian’s mother graced their family with another little vyre; Maric, who would be his brother. Now Lothorian, a good fifteen years or so older than this newfound vyre (whom at this time was seven), had taken his adventurous little sibling deep into Hosszadalmas. They’d done this many times, eager to explore the ancient mountain range where his family had made their home, but today something drew them farther, a roaring noise like crashing waves. Crossing ridge after ridge of black apex stone, the two eventually glided into a clearing of black grass and trees similar to those from the Denevérek-Fa; and there, cascading into an eerie, foaming pool, was a waterfall of blood. Unlike the other natural streams gushing throughout the plain, this source was different. The blood itself was of a pink coloring, with little ruby flecks dashing about, not even centimeters apart in the liquid. Lothorian named the clearing “Rejtett Helyen”, meaning the “Hidden Place”. It was here that he would continue his studies, though he would never leave Maric behind. Jealousy and the Crop It Sews Dei Foryx had never been pleased with his brother’s, Lothorian’s, birth. It had come as a slight to him, and he cursed his mother each day for allowing it to happen. Quite loathing his sibling, he did the best to avoid him. You see, when Lothorian was conceived, Kordillus and Celene had never acted more grateful…or so he assumed, anyways. The birthing led to the sewing of jealous seeds deep within his mind, and those sprouted true when Maric arrived, not many years after Lothorian. Now, to see them in their adolescence (for he too was not yet considered an ‘adult’) gallivanting about in the mountains, to a place he could never seem to track; it was infuriating. He wanted nothing more than to dash their heads against a wall, for he was clearly the most superior of the three, he’d never even seen Lothorian take an interest in fighting. Maric enjoyed it, but Dei assumed he would be nothing compared to the eldest, the first child. And so he plotted and schemed, awaiting the day where he could persuade Lothorian and Maric to take him to this secret place, and there he decided he would murder his two siblings. The Árulás: The Betrayal The chance arrived two years later, after Dei had built his body to a physical peak. Lothorian offered his brother the opportunity to indulge in the place they’d found, and he told him of a strange waterfall with mysterious properties. Feigning an act of being intrigued, Dei joined his brothers with false interest. Once they arrived, it took mere seconds before the vyreling sprang. Tackling Maric to the ground, he hurled him forcefully against a tree before turning to Lothorian. Lothorian, however, had little time to prepare. Having bolted into the air, the middle sibling pelted his way towards the waterfall, Dei on his heels. However, something then occurred that no one could have foreseen…Lothorian took control of the liquid in the waterfall, attempting magic that was just out of his peak and skill level. He manipulated the cascade of the blood, and submerged Dei to the pool. Pouring all of his emotion behind the attack, Lothorian furiously kept his brother under the surface of the pond. It was only later, though, that Lothorian recalled this; for Maric had arisen, and regardless how horrid the árulás, how terrible the betrayal, he could not allow Lothorian to condemn Dei to death. The youngest brother bashed Lothorian over the head and knocked him to the ground, and then he fished Dei from the water before laying their unconscious forms side by side so that he might flee to his father’s guards for aid. He Shall Hide No Longer One hundred years had passed since Dei’s treachery had transpired, and ever since Lothorian’s father had done well to keep the three separate, assuming them all to have caused the feud. Lothorian survived without Maric by replacing him, as awful as it might sound. He found comfort in his younger sister, Falicia, who would be the last child born to Kordillus and Celene. Years before, his secret training having been revealed by Dei to their father, Lothorian took to practicing in the open of Sötétkék’s courtyard. Dei’s revelation had quite the opposite effect on Kordillus, who merely praised Lothorian’s gift and urged him to study further into the arcane majesty. With Falicia, the duo studied the magic Lothorian had now practiced for the majority of his life, striving for total control. They trained by the day cycles, and not the hours, sometimes stalling three days (or more) of sleep to dedicate their time to the sacred art. Falicia was truly his pupil, and he the protective brother she deserved. Protective, however, from something she should never have required shielding against; their own brother. Freedom Triumphs Thirty years later, their punishment was lifted. Maric and Lothorian immediately embraced after the long separation, as did Maric and Falicia. Dei, however, left Rosszindulat entirely; finding lodgings in a nearby province lorded over by the Kyline family. He did so without his father’s blessing, but as he had recently conquered his bizonyítva, his proving, Dei was considered a vyreling no longer, and a vampyre grown. The remaining siblings’ reunion was very short lived, and they had mere months together before Lothorian was ripped away to prepare for his own bizonyítva. He would train for five years, building himself in all of the manners necessary to prevail through this challenge. Unlike most vyrelings of the past, though, Lothorian only dedicated a very slight fraction of his time to physical prowess, preferring meditation of the hematomancy and sciomancy he had nearly mastered. As well, he embraced the studies of the mind, including but not limited to the following: telekinesis, telepathy, and physical manifestation in another’s mind (mental combat/mind control). The Bizonyítva (Proving) If Lothorian Foryx was ultimately excited for his bizonyítva, his expression certainly didn’t show such. With an ice cold demeanor, he entered the field of battle prepared for what was to come. He would be pitted against six prisoners, all grown vampyres older than himself, who had been cast from the jails and condemned to death during a proving. At 800 years of age, Lothorian would finally become an adult. The vyres were released, spitting and foaming as they surged through the black sky towards this young-blood. Four held their distance, preferring the others to accomplish their work, but the two at the helm of this onslaught were determined to drink Lothorian dry. He lurched to air moments before their claws would have scathed him, and he summoned forth a barrage of shadow. Hurling it in the face of the first, he blinked as the vyre fell to the ground, the corrosive magic eroding the skin and bone from his body. But a blink was all he had, for the second was upon him shortly. Lothorian managed to slice a deep cut in his chest, and then leapt nimbly out of reach again. Taking hold that flesh wound’s seeping source, Lothorian wrenched the blood from his body and formed two spikes from the liquid. These he drove home through the brains of two of the four, while he took down another with a second barrage of shadow. The last, the sixth, came upon him, only to find their minds grappling in a mental conflict. Lothorian’s consciousness prevailed over the vyre’s own, and he immediately disabled his physical function from within its mind. Stalking over, he slit his last opponent’s throat to mark his victory of the proving. A Vampyre Grown, A Vampyre Known At the age of 1,200, Lothorian had become a well-known vampyre within his province of Rosszindulat. And it was because of this that his uncle and father conversed at great length before coming to an arrangement; Lothorian was offered a position of power in Kordillus’ army (a general) as well a political placement in Vexraxes’ own court (a young noble). Needless to say, Lothorian accepted both of their offers, and his schedule immediately switched from a mindset of training (as he had at last mastered his magical arts) to that of a war-general and politician. The Ball of Felség As marking the three thousand year period since the last felség, another one of the famous balls was to be held at Sötétkék. Lothorian was never one to miss the occasional aristocratic party, and as such, he attended. Upon entering the great ballroom, Lothorian was awestruck at the immense décor his family had strewn about the magnificent space. Apparently, as he took note of, they had also had the domed ceiling refinished before the festivities. Not long was he able to admire, for Vexraxes, Lothorian’s uncle and the king of Rosszindulat, swept him away to introduce the family members who had been absent from Sötétkék for the past three thousand years (during which Lothorian was born). They started with Vexraxes and Kordillus’ mother and father, Volym and Milesendred Foryx. A lovely couple, they were pleased to at last meet one of the six grandsons they were promised they would see, however they were let down at the notion of Dei’s absence. As Lothorian wandered away from the king and his parents, he was caught by his own mother, who was delighted in the notion of introducing him to her own. Markus and Veronikah Thranity were a bit more cheery than his other grandparents had been, and swept him into warm, welcoming embraces as they toddled on old stories of their youth. Moving away afterwards, Lothorian found refuge with Maric and Falicia, who were speaking with his cousins (Vexraxes’ children). Among them were Sorin (Vexraxes’ heir), his younger brothers Tybalt and Bernard, as well his little sister, Saskia. It would only be a short while later, though, that Lothorian’s uncle, Tytos Thranity (his mother’s brother), would approach him with a lovely couple who introduced themselves as the patrons of the Kyline house. They wanted to arrange a wedding between Lothorian and their eldest daughter; Ling. An Exchange of Wings and Words Lothorian had grown very close to his newfound familiar, Svenka. Together, they’d expressed more things mentally than he had shared with any living vampyre in his life. He and this bat had become bound by knowledge, so true would this bind hold that forever they would be companions, and nothing could visibly be seen to break their love for one another; caring master and cherished servant. Having been gifted a book on the studies of formal writing by his uncle Vexraxes, Lothorian took to scribing love letters to Ling in her neighboring province. Svenka, ever faithful to this young lord, always delivered them to her, and her replies to him. This exchange would continue for another two years, before they would finally meet for the first time in their lives. They Meet at Last Our young lord was elated on this day, the air so still, dark and crisp. He reveled in her beauty as she stepped flew in the night, her guards inching beside her. Lothorian bowed, a beaming a smile towards his betrothed as she landed upon the black cobble of the courtyard at Sötétkék; and Ling returned the grin, rushing forth to wrap him in an embrace that slowly transformed into a passionate kiss. They lingered for hours, sharing common interests through idle conversation, pointing the flourishing things about their provinces out to one another, mimicking their parents’ serious features. They were truly what humans might consider love-stricken teenagers. They knew, however, that this would be their only day together until the wedding…so they started to plan the ceremony and celebrations. It would transpire a month later, and Lothorian would be 2,132 years of age, while Ling herself would be 1,886 years old. Before leaving one another to the winds of the evening, they vowed that this commemoration would boast a party more grand than even the great felség ball. The Grandest Esküvő, Blood for Family and Friends Their esküvő (wedding) was held on schedule, in the courtyard of the Kyline’s keep, Kristály. Decorated in the Kyline colors all about one side of the yard, it was split down the middle to honor both families. The left side of the courtyard boasted silken tapestries and flying banners of purple and white for the Kyline, but the right pitched black hues and silver textures for the Foryx. The wedding commenced as all weddings had prior; the bride and groom made their sacred vows, took their goblets containing blood, tipped them to one another’s lips, and drank to this eternal bond. Lothorian removed her cloak depicting the Kyline crest, then draped his own (the Foryx crest apparent) about her shoulders; making her, in full, his mate. The celebrations that followed would be retold throughout the ages, as it was indeed the first event outside of the nature of a ball to shame the felség! A Place to Call Home: Rémület Upon their wedding night, Vexraxes and Kordillus both presented Lothorian with his congratulatory gift; a bastion to call his own on Mount Borzalom, recently refurbished and named Rémület. Mount Borzalom was within the same mountain range as Mount Árnyék, the Hosszadalmas; Lothorian would never be far from his childhood home of Sötétkék. When the newfound couple moved into their own keep, it was already staffed and awaiting their arrival. Banners and flags were hung about the walls, welcoming them to their castle, and the staff received them with a banquet fit for the Vexraxes, king of Rosszindulat, himself. Two Graces for Your Grace Lothorian’s joys would multiply in the years to follow his move to Rémület. Ling gifted him a daughter whom they named Melody, and only ten years later a son, whom they named Damon. At the time of Damon’s birth, Lothorian had just celebrated his 2,810th name day. When the servant who presented Lothorian’s children to him one evening, having found them up to mischief in one of Ling’s gardens, she offered a very funny pun: “Two graces for your grace?” A Third; Oh My, Mi’lord, and a Fourth A few hundred years after Melody and Damon’s younger years, Hawke, another son, was born to Ling by Lothorian at the age of 3,084. The child immediately took to his siblings, cherishing family among above greed. Not long after, Ling gave birth to another girl; Evina. She grew alongside Hawke and the two gained most of their knowledge from the role models the saw in Melody and Damon. Lothorian could never have been more proud of his children, for he saw in them pure legacy; siblings who would not be led astray as his own brother had been by some foolish notion. The Rise of an Empire The Drakan family, who led a province just bordering the Foryx’s own, had grown strong through their military, and had sent envoys marching from palace to palace. When they reached Rémület, Lothorian was notified by their herald that: ‘The Drakan Family proclaims itself an empire, now serving under the name of House Drakan, lorded by Supreme Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan. He declares that you swear fealty to the king of your province, who must in turn swear fealty to himself.’ Lothorian himself escorted the herald to the court of king Vexraxes; both his uncle and father were not keen at first to the idea of entertaining this newfound “Supreme Lord”, but decided that their lives would change little if they accepted, and greatly if they did not. Working as a team, they devised a security system to monitor the Drakans’ movements after swearing fealty to the upstarting lord. Stirrings in the Family, Gyilkosság on the Mind Many years after giving way to House Drakan, Vexraxes and Kordillus were feuding about their decision. Vexraxes himself ultimately wanted to break away from the empire to invest in their own lives, to conquer it for the good of the Foryx; Kordillus, however disapproved entirely, having found life suiting beneath the Supreme Lord Drakan. While they both contemplated how to change one another’s minds, the two brothers both had thoughts of gyilkosság, or murder. The “Cavity Fang” Returns Synonymous for ‘the rotten apple’, the cavity fang is the bad vyre in the family. Dei returned to Sötétkék in attempts to urge Vexraxes off the throne. He had arrived in secret, as he had caught word the feud between his uncle and father. Approaching Kordillus in attempts to keep his arrival between the two, Dei offered his malevolent services in forcing Vexraxes to abdicate his throne to Kordillus. Secretly, however, Dei planned to kill his own father once he’d seated him upon the throne, all to claim the province for himself. Flying briefly to an unknown province at the behest of his father, Dei returned with several men following his command; hired assassins. Within Sötétkék, he and the three following him moved to the King’s Tower, where within the royal family was slumbering. Brutally butchering his own uncle and aunt, King Vexraxes and Queen Ariana, in their sleep, he and his men attempted to flee only to find themselves facing down against Sorin, Tybalt, Bernard, and Saskia. While Saskia imprisoned Dei in a volume of shadow magic, her brothers engaged in claw-to-claw combat with the assassins. Tybalt and Bernard were slain, their murderers fleeing the scene, but Sorin managed to slay his opponent. Together, Sorin and Saskia took Dei to Kordillus, who played ignorant of the plan but seized the throne his brother left behind. His first decree as a king effectively banished his son, Dei Foryx, from the province of Rosszindulat for the rest of his life, however long it should be. Two guards were sent to escort him away, though Dei managed to slay them both before slipping into Lothorian’s castle. There he killed Ling, Melody, and even his own younger sister, Falicia, before fleeing the province; he was never seen there again. March of House Drakan The empire built around House Drakan fell very quickly in a small number of days. The Supreme Lord revealed nothing of his plan to those outside of his province, merely marched with his army behind him through a strange portal into an even stranger world. He left a select few members behind to tend the province itself, as well keep the Drakan Family alive within Vampyrium. The portal itself would remain open for only two years longer, awaiting the last caravans to bring blood and supplies from Vampyrium to a newfound place called Gielinor. A Lordling’s Grief, Despair, and Anger Dei had bragged and boasted of the plan after he’d trapped Lothorian in his own room, telling him exactly how their father had betrayed their uncle, and allowed Dei to murder him in his sacred slumber. And then he had taken everything…he’d killed Ling, Melody, and Falicia and wrenched Lothorian’s heart out (emotionally, not physically) in the process. Months he spent, grieving in unison with Sorin and Saskia, his children being cared for by his lady mother, Celene. Only after the grief had subsided did the despair sink into his soul, and he claimed that he knew not if he could continue. This he said to his cousins, who urged him to fight onward. The trio bonded over the deaths of their precious family members, those they held dear to their hearts; and so also they sought revenge, revenge on the vampyre who had done this, Dei Foryx. It was only when the anger came about that Lothorian dared approach his mother with the truth about her husband, his father. Anguish Relieved by Taking Leave, Búcsú (Goodbye) Celene, as was to be expected, did not believe her son’s words. Mayhaps it was the shock they held, or the outrageous notion of it all; either way, she cast him out for the “lies” he spoke. Bidding adieu to his brother Maric, Lothorian took what few vyreguards were loyal to him alone from his father’s armed force, and with Sorin and Saskia, as well his own children Damon, Hawke, and Evina, the six (and their vyreguards) ambushed one of the last Drakan caravans headed to the New World. Taking the dead vampyres’ places as well their supplies, they descended into Gielinor to leave their lives of anguish in Vampyrium, far, far behind. Little did they know, however, that an old enemy had taken root in the midst of Drakan’s army, and had also entered the plane of Gielinor. A new world was about to dawn, be it for the better, or be it for the worse. Life in Gielinor Trivia * Lothorian's scent reflects that of his lineage (the Foryx Scent); he always carries the smell of mist and rain, or of the after-scent of a drizzle. *He has a grand obsession with tracheas; it's his favourite form of "trophy". No one is quite sure why, but it may have been inspired by Anju Skalov's consumption of them in front of him. *Oddly enough, Loth's greatest fear on the face of Gielinor is a grizzly bear (though any form of the species scares him to the point where he needs to change his under-garments). The origin of this fear is unknown, as he's only seen one before, and none are common inhabitants of Morytania. * Lothorian takes care of a bat named Svenka. She's unusually large for her species, about the size of a fully grown labrador; though said species is not exactly from Gielinor. Having befriended Lothorian in his younger years in Vampyrium, he brought her with him when he descended from the plane. To this day, she's still his closest, and most trusted friend. Once having silver eyes, Lothorian altered that gene in her blood by offering her some of his own, though magically induced. This effectively turned her gaze the same blue of his own. *One day while making a routine patrol of Mort'ton, Lothorian stumbled across a baby aquanite sleeping in the marshes. Taking it in (and doing his best to learn what type of creature it even was) he at last named the little fellow Lord Aqua Knight Puddleglum Marshwiggle; Pud, for short. For some reason its growth was stunted, and while its mind may age, its body refuses to do so. He's the only pet Lothorian has, as he considers Svenka a life-bound partner. *Loth has been known to have indulged in the 'Knot (Bellicose Knot) on occasion in his youth, but now frowns upon the stimulant as his sons have taken to using it aggressively. Gallery Lothorian Humanoid Avatar.png|Humanoid Avatar LothorianHuman.png|Humanoid SsPortrait Lothorian Full Form Avatar.png|Full Form Avatar LothorianVyre-1.png|Full Form SsPortrait Lothorian God Wars Battle for Senntisten.png|Lothorian fought as a commander during the first God War, shown here at the Siege of Senntisten Lothorian God Wars Battle for Senntisten 2.png|Lothorian strikes down a fleeing Zarosian warlock at the end of Senntisten's siege Lothorian Full Form Avatar in Flight 2.png|The vampyre faction is victorious at the second Battle of the Salve and Silvarea Lothorian Portal.png|Lothorian manifests a portal to Vampyrium for mere seconds, just before both he and the portal collapse Category:Characters Category:Vampyre Category:Male Category:Noble Category:Morytania Category:Foryx